Tactics: Morning Dawns
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: This is really the sequeal after ‘Let Me Hold You’ as when morning dawns and when Youko returns to the home to see if Kantarou and Haruka was alright, but what does she see? HaruKan


**Tactics:**

**Morning Dawns**

**HarukaxKantarou**

_Summary: This is really based after 'Let Me Hold You' as when morning dawns and when Youko returns, but what does she see?_

_T or might be M, Have no idea…_

**To The Story…**

"Kantarou!" hollered Youko down the corridor, the very foundation of the Ichinomiya residence. She had just came back from Suzu's big cosy mansion after the ladies night they had and boy, Youko had to admit they did have so much fun and Suzu was so cute and adorable.

"Time to get up!!" Youko laughed cheerfully, her hand placed firmly on the door to her master's bedroom, to the room of Ichinomiya Kantarou, the one who named her with the silly name Youko. Eyes closed as she was ready to wake up the young scholar from his resting place, like she did every morning.

Now that she thinks of it, Youko left Haruka and Kantarou here when her master had a fever didn't she? Youko just hoped that they didn't kill each other because she was away, either that or Kantarou died but she shrugged that as something very impossible.

"Hope your feeling better!" she called out, opening the door slowly as she peered into the room but then gasped when she seen something very unbelievable and shocking to her, something Youko has never seen before..

It was Kantarou's slumbering form, his body completely coiled into a white blanket, Haruka was there, his arms cradling the scholar gently in his grasp, it looked sort of protective, Kantarou's head snuggled under the crook of Haruka's neck, and Youko had to admit it was a perfect fit.

There were clothes tossed all over the place, scattered in a rush, she could see pieces of Kantarou's Hamaka, his red under garments were thrown over to the side of the door that Youko had entered in, the top part of the hamaka was resting over a wooden chair.

Haruka's coat and shirt was also on the floor, but they were a lot nearer to them, the only thing that seemed to be on was his trousers.

But Youko noticed that the buckle seemed to be a bit, what's the word…

Undone?

Also there was the fact that he held unto Kantarou so passively, that she thought something must've happened last night, Kantarou snuggled gently unto Haruka's chest, the tender sound of her masters breathing, ticking her ears. Haruka then darted his strong willed eyes over to the Kitsune demon.

"Youko…" he voiced sounding a bit startled running a firm hand through his green tinted hair, Youko took a deep breath as she fixed her brown locks, a cheerful smile placed upon her lips.

"Morning Haruka" she greeted. "Morning, what business do you have here may I ask?" Haruka closed his eyes, while making a tired wary sigh, he seemed a bit tired, this made Youko wonder what happened last night while he was away even more, although there was an old saying that humans used, what was it?

_Curiosity Killed The Cat_

Yes that was the one, Youko assured herself, it wasn't really any of her business what they were both up to, but yet again it was only in Youko's fox like nature to be curious about such things, what kind of Fox demon would she be if she wasn't? Plus Youko did feel a bit left out of the loop.

"I'm just here to wake up Kan-chan, he has work to do today" all of a sudden a Demon Tengu glare was fired at her direction, she swore she could feel her spine tingling.

"They'll be no need to disturb him today, Kantarou has had a very, _very_ long night and its best not to disturb him, plus I get the feeling that he won't be getting up anytime soon…" Youko did have to admit, she was a bit shocked at Haruka's reply, and this just made the young Kitsune demon feel a bit more curious on the Demon Eating Tengu's behaviour anymore.

"But Reiko-san will be wondering why the manuscript isn't done yet" all that could be heard throughout the room was Kantarou's gentle breathing accompanied by a gust of wind that blew in through the open window.

_**Wouldn't be the first time…**_Haruka thought grimly, hiding his amused smirk from Youko. It wouldn't have been the first time that Reiko came to the Ichinomiya residence to find that the manuscript was still not written because of Kantarou's other job as a demon hunter, exterminator, Shinto priest and many other things and tasks that have been taking Kantarou away from his _precious_ manuscript.

Haruka sighed in irritation "She'll have to extend the deadline now won't she? You are going to have to tell Miss Reiko that Kantarou will not be able to work on the manuscript today because of his little fever. Now that Youko looks at Kantarou, it seemed that his fever has gone down since she has left to go on that ladies night with Suzu.

Reason being, his cheeks aren't as red as when she left, his coughing has died down to a slowly breathing, Youko was actually relieved that it was nothing serious, although the fox demon did wonder if Haruka did something to their master that has made Kantarou's fever down a bit, the fever only started because of ruby eyed boy's thinking too much about every little problem that has popped up during these last couple of weeks and months with that fight at the Naval ship along with their new identified enemy and of course the thing with the manuscript and jobs that piled up on to Kantarou. It just made him snap and faint three days ago.

Then something caught Youko's sharp blue eyed gaze, her eyes wondering over to Kantarou once again, only this time something very surprising catching her bright gaze, just above the covers, above Kantarou's neck, was a faint pink impression printed on the left side of the scholar's collar bone

It was faint but Youko can still see it, it looked as if Kantarou had been bitten…

"T-That mark…"

Haruka froze as he brought his gaze down on Kantarou also noticing the pink mark, a slight blush caressing his tanned cheeks, Haruka's hand gripping on the covers a bit as he tugged up the quilt making sure that it was over the mark.

It was only at that given moment, did Youko finally realise what was going on with the Demon Eating Tengu and the young loud mouthed scholar when the fox demon was out and away with Suzu.

She made a tiny smile, a little blush on her cheeks; Youko began to speak once more, the fox demon's words beginning to run away from her.

"O-Oh, well…I-I'll…I'll just leave you two alone…a-and make sure that no one will disturb you…b-bye…" Youko giggled as she turned round and left in great haste, the door closed tightly behind her leaving a little slam, but it wasn't loud enough to wake up Kantarou, when she stood out of the room, her giggle turned to a light chuckle as her blush darkened.

"Well looks like, they finally bridged the gap between them…" bright blue orbs looking over to an open door that introduced the wonderful scenery of a wonderful garden, sunlight accompany the scenery as it rained cherry blossom petals, their light crimson enhancing the gorgeous background that gave Youko this warm fuzzy feeling within her soul coming down unto their home.

"Well" she gleamed "It's about time…"

Haruka couldn't really guess what Youko was thinking or being so giggly about, but the Demon Eating Tengu only just wrote it off as 'That time of the month' thing that young women would usually go through when they've reached Youko's stage, but in her case since she's also a demon that would be more different than a normal human's.

But enough about Youko…

Haruka peered down unto the slumbering folklorist, he knew that Kantarou's body was probably aching all over from last night, although Haruka was relived that the young Ichinomiya's fever has gone down a bit, a smug little smile laced on his lips, placing a hand gently unto Kantarou's sleepy face, smoothing it tenderly, he surely as heck felt satisfied.

_**At least I made him feel a bit better…**_

Thought the demon eating Tengu to himself as he placed a gentle kiss unto Kantarou's silky lips and then a slight moan left them as Kantarou began to tremble under the covers that were wrapped around him so tightly along with Haruka's tight muscular arms around that kept the silver haired boy's body trapped in his grasp.

A slight hiss escaping Kantarou, Haruka just frowned at him angrily, tugging Kantarou's weak body against his as he snapped "I told you it was still going to hurt awhile baka!"

Kantarou opened his eyes weakly, his bright red ruby orbs sparkling like two expensive rubies on a treasured ruby necklace. "G-Gomen…" he whispered, snuggling his head unto Haruka's chest. The Tengu had to admit, his master did look a bit cute, heck what was Haruka thinking about? Kantarou was really adorable.

"H-H-Haruka…"

"Hm?" he looked down to seeing gentle ruby like orbs looking up at him sweetly, bright pink tinting his pearl skinned cheeks, seeing the expression on the folklorists cheeks amused Haruka.

"T-Thank you…" Kantarou whispered softly

"For being there when I need you most" Haruka smirked, bringing himself close and kissed Kantarou lightly on the lips once more.

_No problem Babe…_

Haruka broke the kiss as he dragged the young silvered haired boy's body close to his, his wings sprouting from his back, enclosing it around Kantarou's small frame, protecting it from the sunlight that began to come in through the window, its rays almost blinding. And that wouldn't be good now would it?

Kantarou could almost feel the feathery touch of Haruka's black wings touching his cheek lightly, caressing his pearl like skin; he smiled gently, rubbing his head against Haruka's chest, the black winged demon holding his master carefully and gently so that no pain would come to the young man.

"H-Haruka…I…" Haruka hushed him in a little whisper, a superior smirk on his face "I know Kantarou…I do too…"

_**The Sun Dawns A New Day **_

_**And**_

_**A New Relationship**_

**The End**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **So I did decide to do a sequel after all? Isn't that a good thing or a bad thing? Although this one did seem to be a bit more calm and gentler than the first one-shot doesn't it? And once again I would like to say that I am truly sorry that I haven't updated my Naruto story yet, but I will get back on it as soon as I get through a couple of things and find a bit of free time on my hands…

I might actually do another one-shot of this pairing in a story some time soon, because everyone knows that Kantarou and Haruka are MEANT to be together!! It's fate god damnit!!

Well until next time kiddoes, kiddies, HaruKan fans, Yaoi obsessed fan girls, I bid you all a due!!

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!! **


End file.
